1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rice cooker capable of cooking the germinated rice immediately after germination of rice with the germ.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rice cooker capable of germinating rice with the germ, cooking successively, and presenting rice with the germ easily for consumption has been known so far, and, for example, in a rice cooker for cooking rice in a preset cooking step, rice with the germ and water necessary for cooking the rice with the germ are poured into an inner pot, the cooking step is preceded by a germinating step of germinating the rice with the germ by heating at a specified temperature for 15 minutes or more to 3 hours or less, and the germinating step is followed by the cooking step (see, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] Japanese patent publication No. 3484391 (pages 1 and 2, FIGS. 1, 3 to 5).
In the prior art, however, the required time of germinating step is short, and germination is not sufficient, and it is attempted to solve the problem by raising the water temperature in the germinating step, but if the germinating step time is short, it is hard to cook to the taste of the individual consumers, and the water may be turbid and smell bad depending on the temperature, and there has been a strong request for a type capable of germinating at low temperature.